わたし の スタア
by ObeseOrange
Summary: He was my meister, my friend...and soon I unintentionally fell in love with him. Black StarxOc BlackStarxOc BSxOc NOT A MARY SUE!
1. Mission Failed

A boy ,about fourteen was walking slowly in a well designed mansion. His electric blue hair spiked in various directions. A bamboo stick was tied with a thin wire on his black sleeveless ,high collared shirt. His yin yang colored shoes,with a grey star on the front, made light pads as he ran , corner to corner, hiding in the shadows.

"Black Star. We're almost there, don't mess up!" a feminine voice came out from the bamboo stick on his back.

"Yeah, got it , Hale. You don't have to worry about a big guy like me , I'll kick all their butts in a flash. That's what assassins do!" he grinned mischievously, as he passed a huge living room , being brown and gold in colors.

He quickly dashed behind a thick decorating tree, as a maid passed by.

There were crystal glass lights on the ceiling, shining brightly, and giving the white painted walls, rainbow specks.

The stick sighed in reply, "What ever you say so..."

A few more minutes of sneaking around and hiding, there in front of them was a large built door. It's handles and hinges were made of gold. The rest was a a shiny maroon.

"Go from there." his weapon whispered indicating an air vent a few inches above the green tiled floor.

A shadow covered his eyes as he lowered his head a bit. A frown turned to a smirk slowly, showing brilliant white teeth. He 'hmphed'. The boy took a deep breath in from his lightly tanned nose, tilted backwards a little, and rammed his right foot on the door , opening it instantly. It crashed on the other side, and he heard a 'thud', meaning the handles had pierced the wall from force. He ran in , screaming a war cry, " I am the great assassin Black Star and I've-"

"Black Star, you idiot!" Hale cried. He looked over his shoulder to the weapon on his back and glared.

"Don't interrupt me, they have to know who they'll be facing, so they can bow down in fear from the all mighty-"

"Whoever you are, you will be sentenced to death by King Aruda himself!" a gaurd roared, as he and about twenty others surrounded the boy, protruding spears and daggers.

The room, King Aruda's throne room, was a pretty shade of red. There was a huge throne ,gold and white, an old, salt and pepper haired and bearded, muscular man was sitting, glaring at the intruders. A glass designed light was hanging from the ceiling. Extending from the beginning of the door to the throne was a thin ruby red carpet, covering the perfectly white tiled floor. As the guards charged, Black Star jumped and grabbed hold of the golden silk curtains. His form clutched to it as he looked down at the enemies.

"Try to hurt a big star like me" he threw his arm over his shoulder , and roughly grabbed his weapon, and shoved it in front of his face " and I'll shove this stick up your asses!"

The weapon in his hands shook a bit "DON'T even THINK about it!"

"SILENCE!" the king roared, slamming a fist on the arm of his throne. His ruby and sapphire colored robes swayed with each movement. " You! The idiot with the blue hair, if you do not have a good reason to barge in like a monkey, you will be thrown down in the dungeons and tortured for eternity!"

"Yah-oo! Come on Hale, let's take that big bear's soul and go celebrate with food!" The energetic boy cheered as he dropped down, somersaulting, and landing perfectly around the shocked guards.

They quickly recovered , "Kill the intruder!" With a swift jerk of his arm, the thick weapon blocked numerous blows of spears. He twisted and turned, dodged and ducked, and ran like a hurricane , hitting the guards on vital spots, knocking them unconscious.

The king stood up in shock, his jaw dropping. All of his guards were taken down...by a child. "Just what do you want?"

"I thought I already said that!" Black Star huffed , " I, the great Black Star-"

"Black Star, enough with the praise! Go get it!" Hale cried, annoyed.

He looked at the stick in his hands , "Hale, stop interrupting me, or I'll use you in my fireplace! "

They bickered for a minute, not noticing the king slowly approaching then with a sharp sword. He swung it down, but Black Star dodged easily, thanks to reflexes. They heard footsteps coming from the doorway. The boy sweatdropped as he saw many,many guards, with a deadly look in their eyes.

"Retreat!" he yelled, as he ran away, Hale in hand. He looked over his shoulder at the king "I'll be back for your soul! Just you wait!" Black Star threw a swift kick to the enormous window on the side, and instantly white cracks appeared like lightning, before shattering and glittering with the sun's rays.

They heard a 'yahoo' before everything went quiet. The king looked back at the guards, " You call yourselves security? You cannot even keep a child out, how do you expect me to be safe?"

-:-:-:-

"Hey, Black Star,Hale. How'd the mission go?" a young teenage boy walked through the halls of Death Weapon Meister Academy as known as DWMA.

His pale hands were shoved in the pockets of his maroon pants. He wore a yellow and black hoodie and shoes to match. His white hair was as spiky as ever, eyes half lidded, and a small smirk on his handsome face.

"Without Tsubaki, we'll never get a soul!" Hale cried as her shoulder length ,slightly wavy, copper hair bounced with her movements. Her brown eyes showed sadness.

Black Star grinned and put an arm over her shoulders, "She's mad 'cuz I threatened to shove her in peoples' asses , in her weapon form."

"Ahh, yeah that'll be easy since she turns to a stem." Soul smirked teasingly.

Hale's eye twitched , "Take that back, buttface!"

"Hey,hey...I understand. I mean well I'd be mad if I can't turn to a cool sythe like me."

Hale glowered at him, then at her meister who was laughing loudly. "Soul, you should've seen the king's face when he saw me kick all those gaurds' butts! He was like this!" Black Star made a over-exaggerated horrified face.

Hale rolled her deep brown eyes and crossed her arms over her lime green hoodie. She kicked the floor lightly with her grey and black shoes. She wore grey pants.

A few moments of Soul and Black Star flattering themselves with comments,and saying how cool they were, and will be the strongest in the world, Maka came, holding a thick black book ,and a soft smile in her face.

Her forest green eyes glittered with delight as she saw her friends. "Hi guys!" she walked over and her sand colored pigtails bounced with each step.

"Hey ,Maka." Black Star and his weapon replied.

"Is Tsubaki still sick?"

"Yeah. She couldn't come on the mission today." Hale informed her , wearing a frown.

"I hope she gets better. Anyways, how was the mission?"

"I think it was the worst yet. Not having Tsubaki just ruined everything. She can transform into cool stuff like a sword, or a smoke bomb but I turn to a -"

"Stem." Soul finished , earning a glare from the brunette.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, clutching his dented head, by a Maka Chop.

"Oww..." he mumbled as his meister smiled sweetly.

"Anyways...when Tsubaki gets better, let's all head to that new pizza shop near the pastry one. I heard that it's really good, and the design is professionaly made by this famous lady. The service is amazing too!" Maka chirped , cheerfully.

"Sounds fun, I'll tell her that when me and Blue get home." Hale said pointing to Black Star who was talking to Soul, who was leaning on the school hallways' wall , in a 'cool' pose.

-:-:-:-

Hey all, this is the first chapter to my story. I hope you like it. Please don't comment saying you hate ocs , because I love them and support the non-Mary sue ones. I'm trying to make my oc, Hale Isudo, a simple original un-Mary Sueish character. Please review , I wanna know what you think ^_^ if you have constructive critism please tell me. Is there any spelling mistakes? Thanks and goodbye! 3


	2. Never mess with old ladies!

Hi! I'm back!Thanks for the review Sophia! I appreciate it! This one's for you!

. -:-:-:-

"Tsubaki...Tsubaki. Wake up, it's time to take your medicine." I said gently, as I nudged the black haired girl awake.

She moaned in exhaustion, as she opened her puffy eyes to reveal shiny dark orbs. Her long dark hair was down, softly touching her pink pajamas. Her face was a grey-ish color, and sweat was on her forehead. With half lidded eyes, she stared at me. I had two pills in my clean hand, and a cup of water. She slowly took them and swallowed, while grimacing.

"H-Hale...could you please get me some tissues." her hoarce voice rang in my ears. She coughed loudly. I stood up from my chair ,in her organized room, and walked out. I went go the small living room in ,her, Black Star's and my apartment.

I could hear snoring coming from my meister's room. It was eleven, fifty two in the morning, and after giving my sick friend her necessity , I proceeded to make breakfast. I pulled out three eggs , and put them in a pot filled with unboiled water. I turned the stove on and placed it over the fire. I set the small wooden table with jam, orange juice, toast and butter. After a few minutes , everything was ready.

"Black Star! Tsubaki! Breakfast is ready, come eat!" I was answered with an obnoxious snore and a unappealing cough.

I walked in Black Star's room, which had clothing everywhere. It was disgusting, unorganized, and smelled like...Black Star. In the middle of the pigsty there lay a small bed with a shirtless muscular boy, sleeping soundly. I walked over to him , and prodded his shoulder.

"Wake up, breakfast is ready. Black Star..." I said in a calm voice. He groaned and swatted my hand away, with a light grimace on his face. He wasn't a morning person. I tried again, this time he pushed me with force.

I stumbled and regained my balance, after stubbing my toe on one of his weights.

The streets of Death City echoed with a very loud girly shriek. I clutched my toe, while jumping with a pained face .

I was muttering 'ows' over and over. Black Star , poked his head over the other side of the bed, a confused look etched on his face.

"What was that?" he looked startled. Ha. I would be if a scream woke me up, and I fell on the floor.

I clenched my hands to fists, and said annoyed , "Why can't I ever wake you up without getting hurt?"

Oops. Oh no. Big mistake.

A smug grin flashed on his face, as he flexed his arm muscles "See , even when I'm asleep I'm dangerous!" he laughed loudly in my face, nostrils flaring, and nose in the air.

I straightened my blue long sleeved shirt, and black sport pants, while glaring at the laughing boy. Through my nose length copper bangs, I saw him put a black wife beater on , matching his black shorts.

I tightened my ponytail, and walked out before saying "Come eat."

Breakfast was interesting as usual. Black Star sure knew how to entertain us. After eating, Tsubaki went to her room to take a nap, while me and Blue cleaned the kitchen. Well only me. Black Star was showing off again, carrying a big stack of plates in his arms. He tilted a little and I yelled at him to help me, which he, of course ignored. A loud crash came from behind me, and I winced at the loud noise. I didn't dare turn around, for I knew the scene that will behold me , in front of my eyes. I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

-:-:-:-

I checked in the fridge and shelves for the amount of ingredients I needed, to make my super duper Hale's Hot Jalepenio Soup. There was some jalepenios , and chicken broth. I couldn't find the rest of the ingredients so I decided to go grocery shopping.

"Yo! Black Star, Tsubaki! I'm going to go get groceries, I'll be back in an hour!" I yelled. I was already changed into my normal outfit, a green hood and grey pants.

"Oh, oh! I wanna come!" Black Star jumped out from his room a grin in his tanned face. I smiled at his hyperness

. -:-:-:-

Black Star and me were walking along the streets of Death City. It was a cold day.

The clouds were grey, meaning today was going to rain. Black Star had his hands clasped behind his back, a bored expression on his face. I just walked with a blank face, glancing at the stores we passed by. We finally reached our destination.

I opened the door and was about to go in, when Black Star pushed through me.

He stopped at the entrance and looked over his shoulder with a smirk "Big guys like me go first." I raised my eyebrow at him, resisting the urge to smile.

The super market was such a contrast to outside. It was light, full of colors , and noisy, while outside was quiet,dark, and gloomy. There were many sale signs, and kids running around with candy in their hands.

It smelled too mixed. I smelled pastries, smoothies, and cinnamon pretzels altogether. I grabbed a wheel cart, and rolled it to the vegetable aisle, Black Star following behind me.

I picked up some onions and carrots, and put them in the cart, with some bell peppers. I glanced around me and spotted my friend a few feet away, looking up at a sign of a new ninja game, with glossy,gleaming eyes. His mouth formed an oval , as his his fists were clenched by his torso .

I laughed quietly, and picked more vegetables. After a few moments, I finally finished and proceeded to the pasta aisle.

I stopped abruptly , noticing a certain annoying blue-haired boy wasn't with me. My head snapped to the right, where I last saw him. I checked around for a few seconds, and sighed in defeat. He just had to go wander off...

Oh well I'll probably run into him later, while I go get other stuff. Getting long dry noodles, some sauces, and powders, took faster than I expected. Now I have to find the idiot.

Hmm...well he wouldn't be in any healthy aisle, or women aisles, unless he's a perv, well he is but , you know what I mean.

Oh! He's probably in the video game aisle! He was ogoling at the sign when we came here. I quickly rushed there, and peeped around the corners. I finally saw him , his back facing me. He looked like he was struggling against something. I walked over to him, and noticed a small blonde boy, glaring daggers at my friend. They both were clutching a game case, with determined faces, clenched teeth and a scowl.

"Dammit, kid. I got this game first , let go!"

"No stupid, I got it first! I got it first!" exclaimed the boy.

"Nooo, I DID!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Little boy, could you please give my friend this game, so we can continue our friggin lives?" I smiled fakely.

"No, ugly girl!" he spat, rather literally.

My eyebrow twitched as I slowly wiped off some saliva off my cheek with my sleeve. I glared at the boy, who glared back.

"Listen you stupid-"

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you two manners? How dare you yell at a sweet little boy!" a rather scary ,lavender dress wearing, chin length white haired old lady popped up from a corner.

"Grandma!" the little boy exclaimed.

Black Star and me looked at eachother , with a raised eyebrow

"I just wanted to get a game, and this little bast-" Black Star stopped talking as the elderly woman had a dark gleam in her eyes.

She cracked her knuckles rather loudly , and glared at us.

"Huwaah!" she yelled as she twisted her cane around in a circular motion, much like a martial artist, which was really creepy, to say the least.

Black Star and I sweatdropped as she jumped high up, and landed right in front of us, dust blowing around her dramatically .

Our faces paled , while the boy had a smug look on his face. I quickly grabbed my meister's hand and ran, cart in hand, while the friggin old lady was chasing us, her droopy boobs bouncing as she ran.

"Uwaah!" I squeaked as she almost caught up. Hey don't blame me, I'm controlling a speeding wheel cart,while occasionally crashing into food, pillars, or people, and Blue beside me.

We lost her as we ran in zig-zags, going through random aisles, and passing by confused people. "Dammit Black Star, why didn't you just get another one?" "But that was the last one!" he huffed!

I practically threw the items on the cashier, and frantically took at my wallet, almost dropping it a few times. That old lady was freaky! We got the items into bags, and I payed. Each of us had our share of bags to hold, and we ran to the store door. We heard the old lady growl from afar, and we quickened our pace.

-:-:-:-

Black Star and I were walking home, breathing heavily, and trudging slowly, step by step.

"We..lost...her." I said between gasps.

"Damn! Hale! Were people paying her more attention than me?" "Like I would know! I was running for my life."

"She was! Wasn't she? That's the last time I-" he was cut off by a loud thunder and a bright lightning.

"Awesome!" I shrieked through the empty streets of the city. "Come on, I'm freezing my butt off!" Blue yelled.

-:-:-:-

I sniffed the chicken flavored air , and hummed happily, as I stirred the ready soup on the stove. I called my friends to eat. Tsubaki was sleeping, while Black Star was having a tantrum about the tv going static every now and then.

It was still raining , and the wind blew the trees harshly. It was so dark out, it looked like it was night. We ate some hot soup, which was perfect on a cold day , like today.

"Thanks for the meal, Hale." Tsubaki smiled , "It kind of opened my sinuses."

"You're welcome. It's the power of spicy food!" I exclaimed.

I loved spicy food. Spicy spaghetti, soup, rice,hummus, salads, and pizza! My least favorite was anything sour or bitter, and meat. I could not stand meat. Steak, goat, bull, chicken, beef, are all disgusting to me. I occasionally eat fish, and fried chicken breast, but it had to be all white in the inside. If there was a bone or a dark grey color, I wouldn't eat that part.

Tsubaki went to go take a shower, and Blue and I decided to watch a movie, on our tv.

It didn't turn to static , due to the rain, though. We were sitting next to eachother, huddled up in a warm blanket drinking hot cocoa.

Black Star made jokes about the characters in the movie, saying he'd be a better actor, or he would have gotten the gun and shot at the bad guys' car instead of chasing them.

I giggled and yawned. I nodded a bit , my eyeslids getting heavy, and the the tv screen going blurry. Within minutes I fell asleep on the couch, beside Black Star , who was too entranced in the movie, that he didn't notice my head head leaning on his shoulder and my lips slightly brushing the scar shaped star, on his right shoulder.


End file.
